Mamma Mia!
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What would Tony and Ziva think about if they listened to "Mamma Mia!" by ABBA? Songfic. Tiva.


________

__

**Disclaimer: Rights are given to ABBA for their wonderful song lyrics in the first verse, those who created the theatre show and movie "Mamma Mia!" for the second verse, and lastly (thought I should've done that first) to Bellisarius Productions for the TV show "NCIS."**

Ziva put her I- pod in her ears. It had been a long and busy day, and she decided nothing would make her day relaxing than to listen to ABBA. Sadly, her I- tunes messed up, and she only had "Mamma Mia!" on her songlist. She listened to the first part of the song.

________

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_  
_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_  
_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_  
_There's a fire within my soul_

Her mind shifted to her and Tony's first undercover mission. Their chemistry had been so good until Jeanne had entered the photo. Or was it picture? Ah well. She couldn't stop thinking that Tony had somehow cheated on her. Though they weren't a couple, she felt drawn to him. Finally, she decided to do as she was trained and cut Tony out of her life.

______

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh  
__Mamma mia, here I go again_  
_My my, how can I resist you?_  
_Mamma mia, does it show again?_  
_My my, just how much I've missed you_

Sadly for her, whenever she saw him, she couldn't help being drawn to his laughing eyes and his teasing, charming smile.

______

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
_Blue since the day we parted_  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_  
_Mamma mia, now I really know,_  
_My my, I could never let you go._

She knew it was her fault for their broken relationship. How she wished she could reverse it.

Tony sat on his couch contentedly watching his movie. His favorite scene was coming up. He listened to Meryl Streep as she belted out the first words to the song. His mind, however, was distracted by how much some of the women in the movie looked like his family members. He snapped back to reality when he heard the second verse of the song.

____

_I was angry and sad  
When I knew we were  
through_

He remembered when their relationship died. The first time, he saw it when Ziva stopped caring about his well being. For the most part he was angry, but also confused. Sadly, these feeling were directed toward Jeanne, not physically, but usually verbally.

_I can't count all the times _  
_I have cried over you _  
_Look at me now _  
_Will I ever learn _  
_I don't know how _  
_But I suddenly lose control _  
_There's a fire within my _  
_soul _

He remembered the second time their relationship had ended. This time it had been his fault. He had killed Michael and now, Ziva was leaving the team, him, to stay in Tel Aviv. He was depressed for months. Somehow, he started to drink again. Finally, after unreturned phone calls and new agents to replace his parter, he couldn't take it anymore. He asked Gibbs if they could avenge Ziva's death. They all agreed and did so with vengence.

_Just one look _  
_and I can hear a bell ring _  
_One more look and I forget everything _

His mind went back to when he saw Ziva again in Somalia. She was beaten up, almost unrecognizable. Somehow, he looked past it. He saw the face of a woman who he loved and couldn't live without. Thankfully, she had spoken again. If she hadn't, their mission wouldn't have been successful.

_Oh _  
_Mamma mia, _  
_here I go again _  
_My, my how can I resist you? _  
_Mamma mia, _  
_does it show again _  
_My, my just how _  
_much I've missed you _  
_Yes I been _  
_broken hearted _  
_Blue since the day we parted _  
_Why, why did I ever _  
_let you go _  
_Mamma mia, _  
_here I go again _  
_My, my how can I resist you? _  
_Mamma mia, _  
_does it show again _  
_My, my, just how _  
_much I've missed you _  
_Mamma mia, _  
_here I go again _  
_My, my how can I resist you? _  
_Mamma mia, _  
_does it show again _  
_My, my, just how _  
_much I've missed you _  
_Yes, I been _  
_broken hearted _  
_Blue since the day we _  
_parted _  
_Why, why did I ever _  
_let you go _  
_Mamma mia,_  
_now I really know _  
_My, my, I should of not _  
_have let you go _

The end of the song haunted him. He realized he had to talk to Ziva. For the third time, he had let her down on one of the most important days of her life. Stupid Vance and his stupid assignments. He turned off his TV, got his car keys, and went to go find Ziva. He knew he had to apologize to her, even if it was a sign of weakness.


End file.
